Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(the opening credits start) **NEW WORLD PRESENTS Presents **A Lyons Group & Warner Bros Animation film **Barney's WHO FRAMED SHERIFF WOODY? *(the opening credits end) *Barney: Hey, Woody! *Woody: Hi, Barney. *Barney: Just watch Bullseye while I go help BJ wash his dishes. *Woody: Okay. (Barney leaves) I gotta watch Bullseye. (he arrives to see Bullseye) Bullseye, you must be careful not to destroy anything. *(Bullseye wanders off) *Woody: No, no, no, no no! You gotta listen to me! I am so the boss of you! Mr. Potato Head! Bullseye is still michevious! *Mr. Potato Head: Well, Woody. You gotta warn him. *Woody: Okay. *(Woody walks off, but suddenly sees Bullseye turning on the cooking pan and screams) *Woody: I'LL SAVE YA, BULLSEEEYYEE!! (turns off the stove) I warned you! You should've not touched this! Not appropriate! *(Bullseye climbs up the cookie shelf and eats 4 of the cookies) *Woody: No! Get back down here! (Slips on cookie crumbs and flies into the wall, banging his forehead) Ouch! (he then flies into the ceiling and into the open oven. It cooks, with Woody screaming inside. He then flies out, covered in black dust and crashes into another wall. Things including a boiling pan, and red sauce fall on top of him. The pan is covering Woody's head, and when the red sauce falls on him, it pours on his head inside the pan. Woody screams and is thrown the fridge. He opens the door and climbs out of it. He then shuts the door) Thank goodness I'm okay. *Buzz: Ya okay Woody. *Woody: Yes, but Bullseye keeps getting into things. *Buzz: Well, this may get him in a bit of trouble. *Woody: Oh. *(cut to Barney and BJ washing dishes) *BJ: I wonder how Woody's doing with Bullseye. *Woody: Barney, Bullseye's getting himself in a bit of trouble. *Barney: I see, but he learns to be careful. *BJ: Yeah, but being careful is fun and teachable. *Baby Bop: (arrives) Hi Woody. *Woody: Hi Baby Bop. *Barney: Are you fine? *Baby Bop: Yes. *Woody: Line is in line, which also means to be careful. *Barney: Sure thing, and we can help each other. (music starts for People Helping Other People) Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help each and every day. If you'd like to help people. Then being a teacher is A-okay. *Woody: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our teachers. We couldn't do without. *BJ: Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then being a doctor is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our doctors. We couldn't do without. *Baby Bop: The police are the people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then joining the police is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. And police are surely people. We couldn't do without. *Buzz: There are lots of other people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then helping other people is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. *Buzz and Barney: And the people who are helping other people. We couldn't do without. (music ends) *Riff: (arrives) Hi folks. did you know why who tortured Janie, who belongs to Sid's sister, Hannah. It must be Sid. *Barney: Whoa, Sid's sister shares the same name with one of my friends. *(Jesse, Shawn, Tosha and Kathy arrive) *Kids: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, gang! *Woody: Shawn, my man! *Shawn: Howdy, Woody! *(Woody and Shawn high five each other) *Buzz: Greetings, Kathy! *Kathy: Good to see you again, Buzz! *(Buzz and Kathy both salute, then giggle) *Barney: Sid tortured Janie, when he used to torture his toys. But Woody taught him a lesson to play nice, and he is scared of toys now. *Shawn: I knew it. *(feets of somebody appear through the ceiling of the school classroom. Everybody gasps. The feets come down and it turns out to be a nine-year old boy named Evil and his weasels Doom Head, Molt and Rude-Weasel.) *Woody: Evil? The nine-year old bully! *Barney: He is mean to us. *Evil: We are here to introduce you to my creation I made....(shows everyone a pot of acid)....the Toon Dip! *Roger Rabbit: (arrives) I have heard of Toon Dip. I hate being dipped in here. *Jessica Rabbit: (arrives too, with Baby Herman) Me too. *Evil: Janie has been killed....by Woody! *Buzz: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Woody didn't kill her! Sid did! Janie was Hannah's favorite toy! Meanwhile, Woody taught Sid a lesson to play nice, right Woody? *Woody: Right. *Evil: (to Jesse) Did you say weird? *Jesse: No. *Evil: Do I look weird to you! (to the rest) Now, where's my food?! *(Buzz giggles) *Barney: That bully is a mean guy. *Evil: (To his weasels) Now, let's leave! (evil and his weasels leave back to his house) *Barney: We must find a way to stop Evil and his weasels from dissolving my toon friends. *Buzz: How, Barney? He's going to fill Toontown with dip and we'll be gone! *Barney: Don't worry Buzz! We will fight to stop him and his Weasels and use the toon dip to dissolve the weasels and throw Evil in water. *Buzz: Oh. *Barney: If you imagine, (music starts for Just Imagine) anything can happen. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go to the moon in a great big balloon. *BJ: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Woody: We can even explore with a big dinosaur. *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end. *Woody and Buzz: Ooooh! *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go anywhere. *Woody: We can be anyone. *Baby Bop and Riff: We can do it quite easily, too. *Barney: We can play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) You were right, Barney. Imagination ''is ''fun for us. *Woody: Yeah. I like the rainbow. *Buzz: Me too. *Woody: I gotta feed myself some potato wedges. I'd be back once I am done. See ya later! (Leaves) *(Woody serves himself some potato wedges) *Woody: Time for me to eat them! (he begins eating them. A few minutes later, he is done. He puts his plate in the sink. Then, Woody is about to leave his house, but he sees Evil with his "Toon Dip" creation. Evil grabs him, choking him) *Evil: Well, cowboy doll! Time for you to be melted in....the Toon Dip! *Woody: Help! *Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody! I'll save you! To infinity and beyond! (Flies and swats Woody away from Evil) *Evil: Hey! Ooh! I am leaving to the room of Weasel Patrol! *Woody: Thanks for saving me! *Buzz: You're welcome, Woody. How were those potato wedges? *Woody: Good. *(the two Computer-Animated toys rush back to Barney and his friends) *Barney: Hi Woody and Buzz. *Buzz: Woody told me his potato wedges are good. Also, your toes are great. And not tater-tots! *Barney: Thanks, Buzz. *BJ: (to Shawn) Shawn, do you remember when you saw On the news which Sid tortured Janie, Hannah's doll. Sid's sister and one of Barney's friend both share the same name. *Shawn: Yep! *Riff: And I knew that at the end of Sid's toy-torturing days, he was taught a lesson by Woody and the mutant toys to play nice. *Jesse: I don't like Sid at all. *Barney: Me neither. He is the worst guy ever in history. *(at the Weasel Patrol cave) *Evil: Listen all of you! You are toons! *Rude Weasel: Yeah! *Molt: And remember last week which Evil got yourself in harms way. He nearly got eaten by a giant bird, and we saved him. *Evil: (angry) I am not going anywhere! (walks toward to take Molt off) *Molt: Oh c'mon! It's a great story! (Evil grabs him by his left ear) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! (Evil slams him on the wall) *Evil: I swear, if I hadn't promised my dad at his deathbed that I won't burst your head off, I'd BURST your head off! *Molt: And believe me, no appreciates than I do-! *Evil: SILENCE! (beat) I don't want to hear another word out of you while we are making a picture of our family at our cave! (beat) Do ya understand me?! (Molt whimpers) I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! *Molt: (wailing) NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! *Evil: Only if you understand! *Molt: (stops crying) Okay! *Evil: All right! *(cut to Barney and BJ) *Barney: Say, BJ. Did you remember when Woody and Buzz first met. *BJ: Yeah, they got in a rivalry. But in the end, they work together to be friends. *Woody: Yeah. *Buzz: Best friends, like Barney. *BJ: We must make plans to get rid of Evil and his weasels. *(music starts for The More We Work Together) *Buzz: And we'll only do it if we work together. *Woody: Right, Buzz. The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Buzz: (to Barney) 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. *Woody and Buzz: The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Barney, BJ, Woody & Buzz: The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. (Music ends) *BJ: Anyone got any ideas? *Barney: Yes, we must throw Evil's weasels in the dip and throw Evil in water. *(cut to Evil and the Weasels at the cave. A dog-like weasel is seen) *Evil: Hey, Splatter! Want a treat? *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Yes, master! Gimme!) *Evil: Here it is. It is a doggy brisket! (Drops it in Splatter's mouth) *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Thank ya my master!) *Evil: Good dog. *Molt: Evil, I remember one day when you misbehaved at the store by wanting an toy car and you got mad at your mom. Then you're grounded for one month. *Evil: I have to turn on the peanut machine. (Does it, and giant peanuts fall on Rude Weasel and Doom Head) *Molt: Rude and Doom Head! (Rude and Doom Head's heads pop out) You guys okay?! *Rude Weasel: Yes! *Doom Head: We are! *(cut to Barney and his friends at a giant bugland) *Jesse: Look at this rock! It's giant! *Barney: I see. And there's a giant flower. *Jessica: And I love this land. *BJ: Me too! *Roger: I see bugs, whose are the same size as us. *Riff: Well, they are models. *Roger: I see. *Woody: Yeah. And I want to watch the giant model birds fly by. *Buzz: Well, I see one of those. *Shawn: Hey! Where's Baby Bop?! *BJ: I don't know. *(cut to Baby Bop at a flower area, about to use her magical wings) *Baby Bop: 1, 2, 3, GO! (starts, but accidentally catches one of the giant flowers) WHOA! Help! *(cut back to the others) *Barney: Come on! Let's go find her! *All (except Barney): Yeah! *Woody: C'mon Barney! *Barney: Let's go! *BJ: We must go find my sister! *(they see a giant model bird) *BJ: A giant model bird! *(they see Baby Bop flying) *Baby Bop: Everybody!!! HELP! *Barney & BJ: (Barney: Baby Bop!) (BJ: Sissy!) *Baby Bop: (whimpers) Help meeeeee!!! *(she sees the giant model bird and screams) *Baby Bop: AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! A GIANT BIRD!!! (shuts her eyes tight, and the bird hits the flower, sending Baby Bop falling from the sky) *Buzz: I'll save you, Baby Bop! (opens his wings, then flies to rescue Baby Bop before she could hit the ground and hurt herself) *Baby Bop: (is catches by Buzz) Thank you Buzz! * * *